<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【伏哈 授权翻译】Wrong 错乱 by RazetheAxolotl by Crystal0118</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940705">【伏哈 授权翻译】Wrong 错乱 by RazetheAxolotl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal0118/pseuds/Crystal0118'>Crystal0118</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 关禁闭/留堂, 其他tags待补充, 内容纯属虚构, 双性, 哈利穿裙子, 失去童贞, 小内裤, 师生关系 - Freeform, 带有感情的ooxx, 平行宇宙, 性骚扰, 控制与服从关系, 控制性强的汤姆, 有问题的浪漫, 未成年饮酒, 权力支配, 汤姆·里德尔占有欲强, 汤姆·里德尔教授, 汤姆恋裙癖, 滥用职权, 男生小穴, 破处, 脏话, 被迫女性化, 课桌性爱, 酒后乱性, 霍格沃茨第五学年, 项圈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal0118/pseuds/Crystal0118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作品名称：Wrong<br/>原作者：RazetheAxolotl</p>
<p>这是原作者的AO3地址～<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608739/chapters/41511068</p>
<p>本文只做翻译，有想要提高英语的宝宝们请移步作者的原著哦！</p>
<p>欢迎指正交流！爱你们！</p>
<p>梗概：<br/>有涩涩的内容…而且是带有感情/和剧情的涩？<br/>汤姆·里德尔教授是哈利的新黑魔法防御老师。。。什么事情会变得“错乱”呢？嘿嘿，一切都是因为：哈利作为男孩子，有着女性特有的小妹妹啦。<br/>*强奸/警告主要是由于哈利的年龄（15岁）。本故事内容为虚构，所有的情节和故事献给那些能接受的人（tags里标注的那些）。如果感到不舒适，请点红叉离开哟～ 其他人，滴滴滴，我们发车啦！请享受哦！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一周前</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>伏哈《错乱》为翻译作</p>
<p>原作信息如下：<br/>作品名称：Wrong<br/>原作者：RazetheAxolotl</p>
<p>这是原作者的AO3地址～<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608739/chapters/41511068</p>
<p>感谢RazetheAxolotl的文章和授权。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter-1 一周前</p>
<p>夏日的阳光穿过霍格沃茨城堡的高窗，暖洋洋地洒在空无一人的教员办公室。高挑，苍白，深黑发色的男人坐在扶手椅上，他纤长的手中拿着一扎羊皮纸。汤姆里德尔，新来的黑魔法防御教授，此时他审阅着五年级学生的花名册名单，用细长的手指划过满是墨水和潦草字迹的名字。在一周后，新的学年开始，哈利波特将会出现在他的O.W.L课程上。这会很有趣。</p>
<p>哈利是特别的。是一个引人兴趣的存在。</p>
<p>哈利波特是一个双性巫师，每个巫师世界的人都知道。</p>
<p>双性在巫师世界极其稀少，除了明显的可分辨的身体特征之外，双性巫师往往象征着强大的魔法天赋，因此双性巫师也被魔法世界广泛地称赞。尽管哈利波特已经是一个优秀的魁地奇球员和校内的完美学生，但是他目前还没有显露出任何强大的魔法。至于哈利波特为什么会变成双性，私底下的传言是关于哈利的父系血统，它可能来自于一个强大巫师家族，伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔。也许是这种古老的血缘关系影响了哈利，但是鲜为人知的是，汤姆也同样是佩弗利尔的后代，只不过他的血缘关系与哈利相差甚远。汤姆并不在意哈利和自己的亲缘关系，也不想探寻哈利可能蕴藏着多少魔力，他更多在思考的是哈利的诱人的身体属性。</p>
<p>哈利的裙摆下面会有什么呢？</p>
<p>是的，男孩，或者说一个双性巫师，他穿着的是裙子。实际上，当哈利在刚入学时就因为穿裙子上课这一事件被《女巫周刊》采访。汤姆记得，11岁的哈利直率地对着镜头露出得意的微笑，这个勇敢的年轻人表示，即使自己乍看起来并且也表现出来男孩子的样子，但是裙子会给他提供更多空间。整个巫师世界被哈利的大胆发言惊呆了，但是随着时间的流逝，他们对哈利穿裙子的热忱也慢慢变淡。只有汤姆，还依旧对哈利穿裙子的性趣不减。</p>
<p>汤姆在遐想，哈利的裙子下面，是什么需要空间呢？那么又需要多少空间呢？</p>
<p>现在年轻的双性巫师就要来到自己所教授的班级，随着O.W.L考试的到来，学生必须在这节重要的课堂上非常努力，才能确保不落后。是的，机会就要来了。。。。。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 初触</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>伏哈《错乱》为翻译作</p><p>原作信息如下：<br/>作品名称：Wrong<br/>原作者：RazetheAxolotl</p><p>这是原作者的AO3地址～<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608739/chapters/41511068</p><p>感谢RazetheAxolotl的文章和授权。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利波特紧抱着胸前的课本，拖着沉重的步伐和其他五年级学生一起走进黑魔法防御教室，他甚至对他最喜欢的黑魔法防御课都提不起兴趣。第一天的课程已经在困难模式中开始了，尤其是在和斯内普上了整整两节魔药课后！哈利现在希望这位新的魔法防御学教授，传言中的前任斯莱特林院长，不会让这一天过的更糟。昨天晚上，哈利在自己的新寝室几乎彻夜未眠，一想起他被迫搬出原来的同级男寝，哈利就觉得很生气！在昨天的新学期迎新宴会之后，麦格教授通知他，出于对学生“身体”的考虑，并为了充分照顾到哈利的“隐私”，哈利可以居住在单人寝室。很明显，她肯定是和西莫·讨厌鬼·偏执狂·斐尼甘聊过之后才这么决定的。</p><p>直到今年，哈利还和同年级的男孩子们住在一起，哈利一直都觉得自己是个纯爷们，既然如此，和男生住在一起有什么不对呢？！除了第一年，他的舍友对哈利穿裙子这一问题感到不适，但是哈利除了穿裙子之外，其他地方看起来绝对是24k的纯爷们（这条裙子就像是普通的苏格兰短裙，苏格兰短裙男人偶尔也会穿一下，不是吗？）。从开学到现在，哈利从来都没有遇见过这样的问题，一定有人给麦格教授打小报告了！这个人不可能是罗恩，因为他是哈利最好的朋友；也不太可能是纳威，纳威把哈利当做皇室贵族一样对待，他总是把奶奶说了要尊重双性别巫师这样的话挂在嘴边，并殷切地为哈利开门或者拉开椅子。尽管哈利会对这样无微不至的照顾举动翻白眼，但是纳威从来没有真正伤害到哈利的感受。也不可能是迪恩，迪恩对哈利也很友善，他也一直是一个值得交的朋友。但是，西莫今天早餐时就一直用一种怪异，内疚并带有一点点挑衅的眼神看着哈利，肯定就是他了！</p><p>讨厌鬼！</p><p>哈利闷闷不乐地坐在第二排座位上，罗恩和赫敏像往常一样坐在哈利左右。西莫和迪恩一般会坐在他们前面，但是哈利注意到西莫在向后扫视帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔和拉文德·布朗的时候，向自己投来了鬼鬼祟祟的目光。哼，谁要你在乎呢！哈利把自己沉浸在桌子上的课本中，直到教室的门突然地打开，宣布了新教授的到来。</p><p>哈利抬头看到的就是高挑，深色头发的教授，穿着一身彻底漆黑点缀着绿色的袍子，哈利只在昨天的晚宴会上瞥到过他一眼。随着教授的走近，哈利注意到这个男人的皮肤苍白无瑕。不像是斯内普的蜡黄皮肤，这个男人的皮肤是一种特别的色度，白皙并且显得冰冷，就好像是大理石雕塑一样。他的头发向后整齐地梳着时尚的造型，脸上带着一幅傲慢至极的表情。要不是他的颧骨有些稍高，他绝对会非常帅气。哈利被对方可能是个吸血鬼的脑洞短暂地逗笑了。片刻之后，教授深邃的目光锁在了哈利身上，哈利觉得自己宛如一只被顶上的蝴蝶。</p><p>“晨安”教授的目光从每个学生的脸上快速闪过，没有再盯着哈利。他的声音很平静，但是暗含的严厉让学生感到害怕和颤抖，“我是里德尔教授，新来的黑魔法防御教师。”</p><p>***</p><p>汤姆情不自禁，他在打招呼的时候更多地盯着哈利看。</p><p>“我的课堂上需要绝对的秩序和注意力，我所教授的知识涉及魔法中危险异常的元素，注意力稍不集中就会导致严峻的后果。”他低沉的声音仿佛在喃喃自语，享受着学生脸上凝固的警惕之情，但是他注意到哈利，与其说是害怕，哈利看上去更感兴趣。</p><p>“开始第一课之前，我需要你们根据自身的经历对课程写一个简短的总结。拿出羊皮纸，列出截止目前你们学到过的知识要点并写出有待改进的部分。该作业会被评分。”</p><p>在一片小声的抱怨声中，学生慢吞吞地打开背包，拿出羊皮纸，墨水和羽毛笔。汤姆得意地转身，依靠在书桌旁并拿起书假装开始阅读。以书做为掩饰，他盯着哈利。哈利给羽毛笔蘸满了墨汁，正皱着眉头盯着空无一字的羊皮纸思索。当哈利开始埋头书写之后，汤姆少了几分被抓住的担忧，开始更加大方地对哈利进行偷窥，惬意、仔细地描摹哈利的身影。</p><p>哈利的脸上带着些许雀斑，少年的身体修长而又苗条，纤长的脖颈要比少女更诱人。汤姆早些时候还注意到，在班上所有的男生中，哈利除了比一个浓密头发的麻瓜稍高一点点之外，他比班上其他同龄的男孩子都要矮。对了，头发，哈利黑乱的发丝，长度恰到好处，很适合被抓和拉扯。汤姆细品了片刻，目光下移到哈利露出在桌子之下隐约可见的美腿。哈利赏心悦目的双腿带着浅浅的影棕色泽，被及膝的长袜和短裙半包裹着，膝盖上裸露出的肌肤让每个人都想要向上探索更多。汤姆当然打算这么做，他轻抖手腕中的魔杖，无声地向哈利扔出一道自己发明的咒语。他敢肯定，这个咒语一定会吸引哈利的注意力。</p><p>***</p><p>哈利正勤奋地描述他所学过用来抵抗黑暗生物的防御魔咒。在奋笔疾书过程中，哈利感觉到有什么东西从自己的膝盖上刷过。也许是一只苍蝇，哈利猛地挥了挥手，继续咬紧下唇思索着要写的提纲。随即哈利感觉到一阵轻柔的吐息爬上了他的大腿，好奇怪啊，因教室里的窗户都是关着的。哈利快速地检查自己的裙子是否有被风吹起来，但是一切正常。直到他确实感觉到双腿之间多出了什么东西，哈利跳起来用力拍打自己的裙子，是有小虫子吗？</p><p>“有问题吗，波特先生？”</p><p>哈利停下手上的动作，里德尔教授冰冷的视线固定在哈利的身上，全班同学都停下了手上的作业。</p><p>“呃。。没。。我，嗯。。我能去卫生间吗？”</p><p>“你应该课前就去的，波特。我的课没有足够长的时间让你进进出出造成课堂上的注意力不集中，况且，你还有论文要写，你最好是等到下课吧。”</p><p>哈利极度不高兴地在全班同学的注视中抿着唇坐下，万幸的的是，不管刚才是腿间的是什么虫子（肯定是虫子），它都消失了。他带着恼怒拾起羽毛笔，腹诽着里德尔教授的不友善。哈利刚给羽毛笔吸满墨汁，就再次感觉到了刚才的那个触感。但是这次，哈利杏目圆睁，浑身僵直，他感觉有什么东西蹭到了的男性器官。天鹅绒般柔软的触感迫使他盯着羊皮纸，并咬紧了嘴巴。紧接着，湿滑的触感开始沿着他的老二开持续不断地上下运动起来，当那不知是何物的东西划过哈利女性的开口处并且向更深处滑去时，哈利抑制不住地娇喘起来。</p><p>***</p><p>汤姆一边饥渴地盯着哈利，一边在牙齿后面活动着舌头，复刻着用隐形的魔法探索哈利私处的动作。男孩弯腰曲背趴在桌子上，肘关节发白，手中紧紧握着的羽毛笔都开始颤抖。哈利确实做到了努力保持着平稳的呼吸，但是远远不够，汤姆想要让哈利因为私处的刺激失控。他开始更加灵活蜿蜒地移动他的舌头，自上而下，从里到外。在所有人看来，里德尔教授绝对是在深思着手中的书本，但实际上，他的目光锁在了哈利身上，男孩在他的座位上扭来扭去，咬着嘴巴，但是目光倾斜在了别处。随着汤姆用舌尖对私处做出戳刺的动作，哈利喘息了起来，紧绷起来的双肩基本上都快要触到耳朵了。汤姆在遮挡的书后露出邪恶的微笑，进而向蛇吐信般快速地轻弹舌头。哈利猛地向前栽倒，书桌刺耳地砸在了地板上，在所有人的注视下，汤姆知道自己的鸡会来了。</p><p>***</p><p>“波特先生。”</p><p>哈利猛地吸了一口气，抬头打量着站在面前的里德尔教授。“教授？”他试图为自己的举动找个借口。</p><p>“看来你还是无法集中精力。我应该不用再提醒你一遍了吧？在15分钟前，我就强调过本节课需要绝对的专注。晚餐后,来我的办公室留堂。”</p><p>哈利在全班同学的注视下脸色变得通红，他看着在论文最后一句滴落的墨水点，恨不得整个人钻到地缝里。也许是某人——可能是西莫——在对自己捣鬼，但是什么样的咒语能做到这种地步？是在图书馆禁区发现的咒语吗？西莫是不是偷偷摸摸地去过禁区了？曾经的表面朋友为什么要用么糟糕的方式羞辱自己呢？</p><p>***</p><p>汤姆如愿以偿在晚间见到了哈利。哈利撅着嘴巴，对留堂惩罚这件事极度地厌烦不满，甚至没有注意到汤姆在自己身后轻挥魔杖，锁上门的同时还对办公室施加了静音咒。随着又一次轻弹魔杖，汤姆再次向哈利施放了他发明的咒语，当哈利喘息时，他绽放出一瞬间的笑容。汤姆走过课桌，恣意地倚靠在办公桌前，带着严厉冷峻的表情俯视着哈利。一想到之后哈利的股间和大腿能感受到自己说的每一个字，汤姆就觉得袍子下的鸡巴开始膨胀。</p><p>“似乎有什么事情困扰着你，波特。需要我来启发你吗？”</p><p>哈利激烈地摇头否认，双膝用力地闭合在一起，他的双手紧握着椅子的边缘。</p><p>“也许是关于你的同学？”</p><p>哈利再次摇头，双颊染上通红。汤姆向前推进走了几步，耸立在浑身发颤的男孩面前。</p><p>“我希望我的学生在我提问问题时，能用眼睛看着我。”</p><p>哈利小声呜咽，慢慢地抬起了头，眼里满是惊异和羞愤。汤姆瞬间看硬了。</p><p>“你是在为别的男孩子感到烦恼吗，哈利？”</p><p>“我———不是。。。”</p><p>“你之前有和他们中的谁发生过性关系吗？”</p><p>哈利张大了嘴，脸变得更红了“没有！我。。。你为什么要——？”</p><p>汤姆自认为用一种慈父般的姿势跪在了哈利的面前，将手搭在了哈利的肩膀上。“我之所以这样问，是因为我注意到男孩子们已经在疏远你了，而你正在。。。变得更加成熟。我不知道我能做些什么来改变这种情况。我是在这所学校中对学生非常关心的老师，我希望你能在学校里拥有安全感。如果有什么问题我能知晓并帮你解决。。。。我希望你可以找我倾诉。”汤姆把一只手从搭在肩膀上移动到了哈利露出的膝盖上。</p><p>“你确定我帮你解决不了你的问题吗？”</p><p>哈利的喉咙在皮肤下阵阵发紧，嘴唇也在颤抖。汤姆用拇指轻柔地抚弄着哈利膝盖边缘的下陷处，低语道“你不应该害怕向我寻求帮助，哈利。”</p><p>***</p><p>哈利在恐惧。发生了什么？西莫又在远处向自己施咒了吗？或者这种奇特的感觉只是双|性人的一种奇妙特质，只是没人告诉过自己吗？里德尔教授怎么靠的这么近？他不应该离自己这么近的。。。甚至也不可以这样碰触自己。</p><p>哈利摇了摇脑袋，把脑内的想法赶出。他倚在椅子上，目光转向里德尔教授的长指，现在他已经不单单是简单把手搭在自己的膝盖上，而是紧紧握住了自己的腿。当哈利正打算说些什么（确切地说，哈利也不知道该说什么）的时候，情况突然改变了。</p><p>里德尔猛烈地俯身前冲，他强行分开了哈利的双膝，用椅子支撑着自己，把哈利囚禁在自己身下。他的手掌划过哈利光滑紧致的大腿，纤长的手指感受着藏在腿间的温热，并把哈利纯棉质感的小内裤向旁边剥开。哈利企图站起来喊叫，但是里德尔用空出来的一只手扼着哈利的脖颈，同时把放在裙下的两根手指滑进了哈利的体内。哈利尖叫了起来。</p><p>***</p><p>汤姆在哈利的耳边吐出温热的呼吸，对手指触及到的潮湿紧致感到雀跃和满意。男孩温暖湿滑的小穴真的令人上瘾，他开始粗鲁无情地抽插手指。他的拇指一圈圈地围绕着哈利的男性器官摩擦。里德尔的另一只手仍然轻而易举地控制着哈利的脖子。哈利颤抖着呜咽出声，他的双腿在空中摆动，试图推开压在身上的汤姆，但他的脚后跟无法找到借力点。哈利的手顾不上擦伤，奋力地推着汤姆的肩膀。汤姆停下片刻，把哈利的裙子撩到更高，他用自己前额顶住哈利的下巴，支撑着哈利的姿势。在里德尔把男孩的内裤完全撕开时，他对这动听的衣服撕裂声咧开了嘴。里德尔看到了可爱的小哈利，他用手包裹住了它的茎身，用拇指碾压铃口的同时，他用另一只手的两指再次推回至男孩的身体里。</p><p>“你喜欢这样吗，哈利？”</p><p>哈利说不出话，但是他摇了摇头。</p><p>“你在对我撒谎，哈利。”汤姆嘶声着，把脸靠近哈利，近到能感觉到哈利脸上因为羞耻散发出来的热气。“如果你不喜欢我这样对你，你也不会湿成这样，你不会让我这么轻易就上垒的。”</p><p>哈利抽泣着，眼泪从眼角滑落。汤姆突然觉得对哈利的占有欲更加高涨，他俯冲向哈利，刚才玩弄哈利下体的手强制挑起哈利的下巴，并强迫着把自己的舌头放入哈利的嘴中。他的手指变成了有力的钳，紧紧绞合着，他变化着角度撕咬，舔舐，吮吸着哈利的嘴巴。在一阵呜鸣和颤抖中，哈利的男性器官喷出了液体，沾满了汤姆的袍子。</p><p>男孩的内壁吸夹住了汤姆的手指，哈利在酸涨中伴随着大量的液体倾泻而出，尽数淌在了汤姆忙于抽插的手上。汤姆在哈利的嘴边轻声抱怨，在分开前再次用舌头涩情地扫过哈利的双唇。他面带着微笑，轻易地施展了无杖魔咒，对哈利喷洒出的液体使用了“消失咒”。但汤姆的手指仍旧留在哈利抽搐的下体里，并持续温柔地进进出出，显然他还没准备好结束对哈利的探索。汤姆自己的老二早已饥渴地想要释放，但汤姆有足够的耐心，如同毒蛇追扑着难以捉摸的老鼠，他会等待的。</p><p>***</p><p>哈利在高潮后浑身发软，一片狼藉，他的脸色发红，裙子被掀开，保持着双腿大张的姿势。地板上还躺着他那条被撕破的内裤。他双眼迷离，已经看不清里德尔现在正跪在自己的两腿之间，但他向下伸出手，抓住了教授的手腕，哈利呻吟着，把那个人的手指从他体内拽出来，并合上了双腿。他对这类事情没有任何经验，但他知道明天自己可能会感到酸痛。</p><p>他也知道里德尔教授这么做是错误的。这种荒谬的举动足够让这个男人去阿兹卡班了，但是哈利也知道，或者从某种不确切的程度来讲，如果里德尔真的担心的话，他就不会这么做了。哈利意识到，里德尔的这种举动，并不适用于常态，法律之类的东西似乎无法左右他。哈利顺了顺裙子，环抱双臂包裹着自己。</p><p>“那个——”哈利咳嗽道，从受伤的喉咙中挤出一个个嘶哑的声音“今天课堂上的那个人是你，对吗？”</p><p>里德尔自鸣得意，把沾满液体的湿滑手指放进嘴中吮吸干净。哈利再次感到窘迫。</p><p>“真聪明，不是吗？”里德尔喃喃自语道，尽管哈利看不清他的眼睛，但是仍然能感觉到他眼中的危险的挑逗。哈利选择盯着地板。</p><p>“为什么？”哈利耳语般的悄声问。</p><p>“因为我想要你。”</p><p>哈利悄悄咽下口水，继续盯着地板。“哦”了一声。</p><p>“你的留堂在在这周六晚上，还是在这里，和我一起。”哈利点了点头</p><p>“现在，你可以走了。”</p><p>哈利抓起书包落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>哈利黑乱的发丝，长度恰到好处，很适合被抓和拉扯。（双马尾可不是什么方向盘！）<br/>老伏解锁新头衔能-情趣咒语发明家！<br/>机会=鸡会=鸡 会 做 的 事 情<br/>我发现哈利没穿内裤就这么跑了。。。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 关禁闭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>呃 鸽了好久orz<br/>写完论文我就来啦！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter-3 关禁闭</p><p>哈利在自己的单人寝室，深吸了一口气，他第一次由衷地感谢自己住的是单间。他盯着自己凌乱地丢在地上的制服，哈利现在在脑子里跑着火车，他能感觉到自己仿佛打了肾上腺素。</p><p>教授和自己有了亲密接触——把他的手指放到了自己的体内，他用舌头亲了自己。他甚至让自己高潮了。哦，梅林。。。</p><p>这是哈利第一次和某人发生发生性关系——感觉以这样的方式发生还挺不错的。但这是错乱且荒谬的行为，不是吗？</p><p>
  <em>“你喜欢这个样子，哈利？”</em>
</p><p>哈利把脑袋中里德尔的声音从脑海中赶出。他几乎不能正常思考了，现在哈利认为自己需要一个滚烫的热水澡。</p><p>哈利迅速地裹上浴巾，身体不受控制地离开了房间，来到了清冷、空无一人的男生浴室。在众多的鎏金挂钩前，他麻木随意地把浴巾挂了上去，然后走到了离门最远的洗浴隔间。哈利旋开水龙头把手，把水温调到了最高。哈利不受控制地发出嘶声，躲开了热水。尽管很疼，但是感觉不错。</p><p>疼又感觉不错。。。里德尔的手指一开始也把自己弄疼了，但是。。。它也。。。哈利得承认，没有什么东西的触感可以跟里德尔的手指相提并论了。</p><p>哈利用拳头砸向浴室的瓷砖，把头埋在胳膊之间，让热水冲刷着他的肌肤。他不愿意回想起刚才的事情。</p><p>但是它们强迫性地涌入哈利的脑海中。情景再现，哈利开始回味起从里德尔最初使用的魔咒，到里德尔放在自己膝盖上包容的大手，到里德尔逼近自己，用手攀上自己的大腿，把自己的双腿分开。。。</p><p>“艹”哈利小声道，发现自己的身体起了反应。他知道自己不应该起反应的，他应该为刚才发生的事情感到恶心，生气，甚至哭泣。他绝对不应该把手移动到自己的两腿之间试探性地挖掘自己的敏感带，就像里德尔在办公室内那样无耻地对待自己。哈利颤栗起来，向前倾身，把发烫的额头抵在了冰凉的瓷砖上。</p><p>“啊，不好意思！”</p><p>哈利粗喘着，及时把自己的手从体内撤离，他把自己的隐私部位对着墙壁，并转过上半身寻找声音的来源。西莫腰间围着浴巾，正站在门口，他的眼睛大睁着。</p><p>“呃——你不应该出现在这儿，不是吗？”金发的男孩子小声咕哝抱怨，他的眼睛飘忽不定，四处乱瞟。</p><p>哈利想对他喊叫，他透过水蒸汽怒视着西莫，“你已经把我赶出男生寝室了，但我不能去女生浴室洗澡吧！？”</p><p>西莫脚步紧凑地快速跑开了，“对哦，呃，我一会再来洗澡。”</p><p>“这又不是——”</p><p>“不了，我稍后再回来。”</p><p>哈利还没来得及说别的，西莫就像被巨龙追赶般仓皇而逃。哈利翻了翻白眼，在按钮下伸手挤了些沐浴泡泡。他在思考，也许西莫打断自己是一件好事，哈利不应该想着刚才发生的事情，尤其是不应该一边意淫，一遍自慰！</p><p>***</p><p>哈利几乎不知道自己怎么度过了这个周。</p><p>哈利真的想要把这件事告诉其他教授，（甚至告诉邓布利多校长）。他应该让里德尔被开除，并把他关到阿兹卡班，让他一辈子就腐烂在牢里。但是有什么事情又把他拽了回来。哈利不愿意承认的是，他每次在午夜惊醒，发现自己的手放在自己的内裤里，打乱了他的春梦。梦中那个黑发高挑，恶魔般的男人向自己逼近，告诉自己是多么的可爱。哈利知道自己不应该想着里德尔，不应该想着他做春梦。因为里德尔是一个。。。坏人。</p><p>哈利一度以为，斯内普是城堡里最糟糕的教授。。。。但是与里德尔相比，斯内普作为哈利母亲最好的朋友（哈利无法理解这一点），他的古怪之处都显得让人能够接受了。</p><p>一切都太快了（或者太慢），终于到了周六晚上，哈利的关禁闭时间。哈利内心的一部分拼命地想要逃离被侵犯的命运，但同时，他也对怀着着相当大的好奇行，叛逆心，甚至不计一切后果地想要知道里德尔的计划。里德尔教授这次会对自己做什么呢？或者让自己做什么呢？哈利对这件事情的青春期幻想足够让他脸红心跳。</p><p>此外，哈利推测着，也许没人这么渴望过自己，因为自己太特殊了。哈利之前从来没有和任何人发生过性关系，就他而言，甚至没有人渴慕过自己。他毕竟和这个世界上的其他人都不一样。</p><p>也许里德尔给了一个哈利真正体验性生活的机会。</p><p>这个想法让哈利很沮丧，但是他禁不住在想，至少这个男人看起来长得还行，不是丑到不能看的那种类型。而且根据霍格沃茨的廊间传言，许多史莱特林学院的女生都疯狂迷恋着汤姆。哈利能比那些女生再多贪恋里德尔一点，不是吗？</p><p>时间刚到，哈利就站在了里德尔办公室的门口，他调整了下自己的裙子，用打颤的手理了理自己的头发。揭发里德尔的想法已经破灭了，与之相反的是，哈利满脑子都是教授粗鲁的手指，残酷的嘴巴和自己即将要被破处的想法。他的心脏在胸腔内狂跳，但是哈利是一个真正勇敢的格兰芬多，不是吗？</p><p>最后深吸一口气，哈利扬起起拳头敲了敲门，没有人站在门后，门自己打开了。哈利的双手在身体两侧攥成了拳头，他勇敢地扬起了下巴，昂首阔步跨过了门槛。</p><p>***</p><p>汤姆在桌子后仔细地审视着哈利。哈利的双手紧握，他的脸颊在汤姆密集的视线中慢慢染上绯色。汤姆很高兴看到哈利再次穿上了短裙，光是看到这幅景象，他的老二就已经在袍子下开始膨胀了。他从椅子上站起来，绕过了桌子，最终站在了哈利的面前。当哈利开始轻颤时，汤姆的嘴角挂起了得意的微笑。但是哈利扬起了下巴，与汤姆的视线交汇，汤姆玩味地挑了挑眉，哈利迅速把目光瞥向了别处，他的的小书包也从肩头滑落到了地板上。</p><p>“呃。。。我要被罚写句子还是——”</p><p>汤姆走向哈利，如同蛇滑向自己的猎物，优雅中带着残暴。他用长指搂住哈利的腰，把他拉进自己的身体。哈利惊喘着，他把手放到汤姆的胸前，想要伸手推开汤姆。汤姆的嘴角勾起，故意缓慢地用手掌抚摸哈利的脊背，他很开心地欣赏着哈利靠在自己身上颤抖和娇羞脸红的样子。当汤姆的手隔着裙子抓捏哈利的屁股时，哈利开始挣扎。汤姆嘴角的笑意更明显了，他抱起了哈利，把他移到了桌子附近，汤姆把桌上其他学生的论文随意地丢在了地上，把哈利放了上去。哈利就好像刚从魁地奇球场打完比赛一样，喘地停不下来。汤姆粗暴地抓起了哈利的下巴。</p><p>“呼吸”，汤姆对哈利低语，用大拇指摩擦着哈利饱满的下唇。</p><p>男孩听话的吸了一口气，但是很快又咬紧了牙关。汤姆用很舒服的方式温柔地抚摸着男孩黑乱的头发。然后汤姆靠近了哈利，用手指从哈利的膝盖处伸进，引导着哈利分开双腿。</p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>哈利：至少这个男人看起来长得还行（？），不是丑到不能看的那种类型（？？）。——哈利这什么谜一样的审美。。。</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>可以移步到 Lofter 的姐妹们，欢迎来找我玩哦！<br/>Lofter也会同步更新的！<br/>附上Lofter地址：https://www.lofter.com/collection/shuangcarrywei/?op=collectionDetail&amp;collectionId=5952167</p>
<p>（ps：lof最近比较敏感，风头过去也会在Lof贴上AO3原著link的～）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>